Draco Malfang
Draco Malfang ble født den 5.juni i 1980. Draco gikk i det samme kullet som Harry Potter på Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom, men ble sortert i Smygard, han var Harrys aller største fiende på Galtvort. Allerede i en alder av seksten år fant Draco sin lojalitet hos dødseterne, men på grunn av familiens skuffende opptreden, sluttet de som dødsetere før slutten av Den andre trollmannskrigen. =Biografi= Tidlig barndom Draco var det eneste barnet til Lucifus og Narsissa Malfang, begge foreldrene hans ble født inn i gamle velstående fullblods familier. Hans mor på sin side ble født inn Svaart familien, det fører selvsagt med seg at Draco er tipp oldebarnet til Finius Persillius Svaart. Både Familien Svaart og Familien Malfang har lang tradisjon i Smygard, en hver som nedstamte fra en av familiene ble sett ned på derson de ikke fulgte denne tradisjonen (som f.eks Sirius Svaart). Malfangene er tydelig stolt over sin blodstatus og sosiale status, inntil 1996 ble de sett på med respekt av mange fordi de var blant tilhengerne til Voldemort. Lucifus var blant de få dødseterne som unngikk å havne i Azkaban etter den første trollmannskrigen, ved å bløffe om at han hadde vært under Befalius forbannelsen, mens Narsissa på sin side utelukket ideologien med sin fullblodse overlegenhet. Malfangene skjemmet bort sønn deres ved å gi ham alt det beste som var på markedet. Det eneste Draco har arvet fra sine foreldre er: den gamle familie fordommen mot Gomper, Gompefødte og Halvblods, altså en fordømmelse for alle trollmenn eller hekser som ikke er Fullblods. Elev ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom Første klasse 300px|thumb|left|Draco i sammen med Harry Potter i Den forbudte skogen hvor de utfører arrest I 1991 dro Draco for å kjøpe skolesaker, i Madam Malkins gervanter traff han Harry Potter. På den tiden visste ikke Draco at det var Harry han møtte. Han lagde en intolerant samtale om Gompefødte og Rubeus Gygrid, hele tiden hadde han en vennlig tone til Harry. Men da Draco siden på Galtvortekspressen fikk rede på at det var Harry han hadde møtt brøt han vennskapet. Noe som var helt greit for Harry på grunn av holdningen Draco hadde til Ronny Wiltersen, som han allerede hadde blitt venn med, dessuten minte Draco veldig om Harrys fetter Dudleif. Derfor kuttet Harry ut Draco, noe som vedvarte resten av deres tid på Galtvort. Det kom ikke som noe sjokk for mange da Draco ble sortert i Smygard, der hadde jo flestparten i familien hans vært. Han ble raskt godvenner med medstudentene Vincent Krabbe og Grylius Gurgel, som også var fiendtlige og utfordret ham til duell. Dette var selvsagt bare en bløff for å få Harry i trøbbel for å være oppe etter sengetid. Draco tok ille opp at Harry fikk så mye oppmerksomhet på grunn av sin berømmelse og hans naturtalent og fly ferdighter, som gjorde at han fikk være med på Griffings Rumpeldunk lag, som den yngste spilleren på over to hundre år. Andre klasse 250px|right|thumb|Draco Malfang i duellklubben Draco Malfang:"Vedder på at du likte deg nå, hva Potter? Den berømte Harry Potter kan ikke gå inn i en bokhandel en gang uten å havne på første sida!" Gulla Wiltersen: "La'n være i fred, det var slettes ikke han som ville det!" Draco Malfang: "Neimen Potter, har du fått deg en kjæreste?" -Dracos møte med Harry Potter og Gulla Wiltersen i Snirckel og Blæk. Før skolestart i 1992 dro Draco i sammen med faren sin til Diagonallmenningen. I Borgia og Brust var Draco svært opptatt av alle sakene, og Herr Borgia sa: "Deres sønn har virkelig utsøkt smak, sir" til Lucius Malfang. Etter å ha vært i Borgia og brust gikk de videre og litt senere var de i snirckel og blæk. Etter å ha sett at Harry ble tatt bilde av, skyndte han seg å gjøre narr av det etterpå. Han gjorde også narr av Wiltersen familien, som nesten endte med at Ronny gikk løs på ham. Da Frodrik Fromm siden spurte Harry om å få ta bilde i sammen med ham, var Draco der igjen og gjorde narr av Harry. Draco sa at alle skulle stille seg på rad og få et signert fotografi. Draco ble satt inn som ny speider på Smygards rumpeldunklag det året, og var utrolig stolt fordi hans far hadde kjøpt inn Nimbus 2001 til hele laget. Draco kom i en krangel med Hermine, fordi sistnevnte sa at Smygardingene hadde kjøpt seg inn, tilslutt kalte Draco henne for grums, noe som førte til at Ronny tok tryllestaven fram og prøvde å få Draco til å spise snegler (noe som førte til at Ronny selv spydde snegler). Under den første rumpeldunk kampen: Griffing mot Smygard, var Draco svært hånlig mot Harry da klabben fulgte etter sistnevnte. Senere på året var Draco med i duellklubben, der duellerte han mot Harry Potter som han først kastet en utslåingsformel mot. Harry brukte Rictusemper mot Draco, noe som førte til at Draco fikk latteranfall, Draco svarte med å bruke Tarantallegra på Harry. Etter en prøvingsrunde ble de valgt til å demonstrere for de andre elevene, Draco kastet Serpensortia noe som førte til at en slange begynte å bukte seg på gulvet. Ved juletider oppsøkte Harry og Ronny Draco (forkledd som Vincent Krabbe og Grylius Gurgel) for å forhøre ham om Mysteriekammeret. Draco sa til de to andre at han ikke visste hvem Smygards arving var, men at han med glede ville hjelpe ham. Han sa dessuten at det var et tidsspørsmål om når neste gompefødt ville dø, og at han håpte det var Hermine. Tredje klasse 300px|right|thumb|Draco Malfang i en time i Forsvar mot Svartekunster i sitt tredje år Draco Malfang: "Besvimte du,Potter? Snakker Langballe sant? Besvimte du virkelig?" Ronny Wiltersen: "Stikk,Malfang!" Draco Malfang: "Besvimte du også,Wiltersen? Ble du også redd for den store,stygge desperanten, Wiltersen?" -Draco og Ronny Wiltersen etter at Draco fikk greie på at Harry besvimte etter å ha sett en Desperant Da Draco startet på sitt tredje år ved Galtvort startet han i hvertfall med Stell av magiske vesener som valgfag. Dette gikk heller dårlig, allerede i sin aller første time, ble han etter å ha hånet Hippogriffen Bukknebb angrepet. Draco ble raskt bært til Sykestua ettersom han hadde fått et sår på albuen. Han overdramatiserte det hele, og ville ikke stille opp på åpningskampen i rumpeldunk mot rivialen Griffing, dermed måtte Håsblås spille i stedet for Smygard. Under Griffings andre kamp mot Ravnklo kledde Draco,Vincent Krabbe,Grylius Gurgel og Marcus Flint seg ut som Desperanter fordi de ville ødelegge for Griffings rumpeldunkslag. Verdensmesterskapet i rumpeldunk I sommerferien 1994 fikk Lucifus Malfang gratis billetter til Verdensmesterskapet i rumpeldunk av Kornelius Bloeuf, fordi han hadde hjulpet magiministeren med noen tjenester, dermed tok han med seg Draco og Narsissa Malfang. Etter at verdensmesterskapet var over, og dødseterne hadde inntatt området, gjorde Draco tegn til at han frydet seg over hva dødseterne gjorde. Fjerde klasse På Galtvortekspressen på vei til Galtvort overhørte Harry, Ronny og Hermine at Draco sa at faren ville hatt ham til Durmstrang istedenfor Galtvort, men at mora var redd for ham. Senere under togturen kom Draco inn i kupeèn til trekløveret i sammen med Krabbe og Gurgel, hvor de gjorde narr av Ronnys festantrekk og Draco sa at det minnet ham om noe som sikkert hadde vært på moten i 1890. Første skoledag fikk Draco øye på en artikkel om Arthur Wiltersen, og med en gang Draco fikk øye på Ronny begynte han å håne faren hans, og siden også moren. Denne håningen førte til at Galøye Bister transfigurerte Draco til en hvit ilder. Imidlertid kom Minerva McSnurp raskt til stedet og transfigurerte Draco tilbake til normal form. 250px|left|thumb|Draco i sammen med Viktor Krumm Som så mange av de andre elevene ved Galtvort, hadde heller ikke Draco særlig tro på at det ikke var Harry selv som hadde puttet navnet sitt oppi ildbegeret. Han mente at Harry gjorde det bare for å vise seg. Da Harry kom ned for å ha eliksir sammen med smygardingene, hadde Draco sørget for å få laget noen merker hvor det stod: "Støtt Fredrik Djervell - Den ekte Galtvort forkjemperen" og som av og til skiftet og da stod det: "Potter er en dritt". Femte klasse Da Draco startet i sitt femte år ved Galtvort ble han valgt til Prefekt for Smygard, en rolle han delte med Petrea Parkasen. Det viste seg etterhvert at Draco ville bruke sin rolle som prefekt til å trekke Griffing i huspoeng, noe han gjorde i flere tilfeller med Harry Potter og hans venner. Draco fortsatte dessuten i sin rolle som Speider på Smygards rumpeldunklag. Etter en rumpeldunkkamp provoserte Draco Malfang Ronny Wiltersen så mye, at Harry Potter, Fred og Frank Wiltersen forsøkte å gå til angrep på Draco. Dette forsøket på angrep fra de tre Griffingene førte til at de ble nektet å spille rumpeldunk for livstid og limene deres ble tatt inn. Da Venke Dolorosa Uffert ble Storinkvistor ved Galtvort var Draco en av mange studenter som ble med i Inkvistorialtroppen. Inkvistorialtroppen hjalp Uffert med å finne personer som på noen måter brøt de nye reglene som hadde kommet etter at Uffert hadde blitt Storinkvistor. Senere var Draco i blant de smygardingene som oppdaget Harry og vennene hans da de skulle finne ut hvor Sirius Svaart befant seg. Inkvistorialtroppen tok Harry, Ronny, Hermine, Nilus Langballe, Gulla Wiltersen og Lulla Lunekjær i å prøve å få kontakt med Sirius, noe som førte til at Inkvistorialtroppen tok med de seks Humlesnurrlegionmedlemmene til Ufferts kontor. Uffert var like ved å bruke Martyriusforbannelsen på Harry for å få ham til å snakke om hva de pønsket på, imidlertid fortalte Hermine en løgn om at de ønsket å kontakte Albus Humlesnurr fordi han visste om et våpen som han ønsket å bruke mot Magidepartementet. Draco ønsket å vite mer om dette våpenet, og ville derfor bli med Uffert for å se det, men Uffert nektet ham. Da Uffert hadde forlatt kontoret, benyttet de restrerende HL medlemmene anledningen til å bruke Lamstimosløvus og Exitarmus på inkvistorialtroppens medlemmer. Gulla brukte Flaggerbus-våden og traff Draco. Da HL medlemmene dro til Mysterieavdelingen fordi de ville redde Sirius som Harry trodde var der, støtte de på flere dødsetere, blant dem Lucifus Malfang, Dracos far. Lucifus deltok i Kampen i Mysterieavdelingen, og var blant de dødseterne som ble arrestert. Draco var i ettertid svært irritert på Harry fordi hans far hadde blitt arrestert, Draco fortalte at han ved hjelp av Vincent Krabbe og Grylius Gurgel kom til å gå til angrep på Harry før skoleåret var over. Imidlertid støttet flere HL medlemmer Harry, noe som førte til at de tre smygardingene endte opp som stygge sneglelignende etter at de hadde vært utsatt for flere forhekselser. Sjette klasse I siste halvdel av 1996 ble Draco endel av Dødsetergjengen, og erstattet dermed faren sin. Han fortalte til sine medstudenter i Smygard at han fått en viktig oppgave. Denne oppgaven viste seg senere å være å drepe Albus Humlesnurr og få dødsetere inn på Galtvort. Men denne oppgaven skulle vise seg å bli vanskeligere enn det Draco hadde forutsett. Det er sannsynlig at Voldemort visste at Draco ville misslyktes, dermed ville det bli en mulighet til å straffe Lucifus Malfang som hadde havnet i Azkaban. Dersom Draco hadde klart oppgaven, ville familien hans blitt trygg. Harry Potter overhørte deler av samtalen Draco med smygardingene på Galtvortekspressen, noe Draco hadde mistanke om dermed brukte Draco full kroppsbinding på Harry og trampet Harry hardt i ansiktet slik at Harrys nese brakk. Draco hadde planer om å reparere et Forsvinningskap som Poltergeist Gnav hadde ødelagt fire år før. Smygardingen Røsli ble i sitt siste år ved Galtvort tvunget inn i skapet og endte opp i et tomrom, heldigvis klarte han å Eksivere ut fra skapet. Røsli fortalte Draco at mens han hadde vært der inne, kunne han høre lydene som nådde skapet på skolen og også de lydene som nådde skapet som var plassert i Borgia og Brust i Spindelsmuget. Draco forsto at dersom det ødelagte skapet ble reparert, kunne de to skapene fungere som en snarvei mellom skolen og Borgia og Brust. I sommerferien mellom Dracos femte og sjette år ved Galtvort spurte Draco Borgia om hvordan han kunne klare å reparere det ødelagte skapet, dessuten sa Draco at Borgia måtte la det andre skapet være trygt. Som en del av alliansen med Voldemort, viste Draco Borgia Mørkets merke som Draco hadde fått svidd inn på den ene armen og påpekte at dersom Borgia ikke holdt avtalen, ville Draco sende Fenris Vargar på ham. To ganger i løpet av skoleåret følte Draco seg uvel over at han ikke kom til å klare oppgaven han var blitt satt til. For å stoppe sin egen misnøye fikk han smuglet inn et forhekset smykke og prøvde å sende rektor Humlesnurr forgiftet mjød. Draco ble fylt med frykt og dro til Stønne Stinas do for å dele sine bekymringer med Stønne Stina, Harry Potter kom over Draco da han var på Stønne Stinas do. Draco forsøkte å bruke Martyriusforbannelsen på ham, men før han fikk gjort det hadde Harry alt kastet Sectumsepra på Draco. Professor Slur hjalp Draco med en motforbannelse og sendte ham til Sykestua, deretter gav han Harry arrest hver lørdag frem til terminslutt. Slaget over Astronomitårnet På et tidspunkt klarte Draco å reparere Forsvinningskapet, noe som gjorde det mulig for Dødsetere å inntre skolen, Draco ble positivt overrasket da han oppdaget at Fenris Vargar var i blant de dødseterne som kom til skolen. Draco gikk opp til Astronomitårnet hvor dødsetere alt hadde skutt opp Mørkets merke, der fant han Albus Humlesnurr og avvæpnet ham. Det var meningen at Draco skulle drepe Humlesnurr, men det klarte han ikke. Mens Draco ventet på at dødsetere skulle komme å bistå ham, fortalte han om at han hadde brukt Befalius forbannelsen på Madam Rosmerta. Da Humlesnurr påpekte at dersom Draco skulle drept ham, burde han gjort det rett etter at han hadde avvæpnet ham og ikke ventet, forsvarte Draco seg med at han måtte drepe Humlesnurr for om han ikke gjorde det, ville Voldemort drepe hele Dracos familie. en:Draco Malfoy fr:Drago Malefoy ru:Драко Малфой Kategori:Britiske individer Kategori:Deltakere i Galtvortslaget Kategori:Dødsetere Kategori:Fullblods overlegenhet Kategori:Fødsler 1980 Kategori:Galtvortstudenter Kategori:Prefekter Kategori:Smygardinger Kategori:Familien Malfang Kategori:Trollmenn Kategori:Medlemmer av Inkvistorialtroppen Kategori:Sortert i 1991 Kategori:Speidere Kategori:Smygards rumpeldunklag